


【快新/新快】FAKE

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

*酒厂内部位阶有私设

——————

江户川柯南偏头，就能看见事务所楼下载满裹著透明护膜的橱櫃傢俱的卡车。而站在边上的，是一头黑色乱发的少年。

他有著和工藤新一九成相似的眉眼。

-

本该同那千百个无趣日子一样令人精神萎靡的早晨，被引擎轰鸣声彻底粉碎。燃油散发的热气助长夏日的威势，光子在金属车顶跳动，沿著边缘反射出刺目的白色线条，映射在“侦探”二字招牌上。

“哈啊——真是的，楼下那台车一定很久没做检查了。”毛利小五郎伸著懒腰晃进事务所，他只想抽根烟，结果反被废热燻得逃回来。

冷气就是人类的福音啊！他不禁感叹。

“怎么了？从刚才开始就一直吵吵闹闹的。”毛利兰说着放下手中一沓尚未处理的委託信件，走到窗户边往外看。

“对面来了新住户啦……”毛利慵懒道，瞥过桌上的日历一眼，突然又充满精神：“啊，今天有洋子小姐的采访！”

“真是的，爸爸——哎，新、新一？”

江户川闻言差点跳起来。

“哈？！”

黑羽快斗是被毛利兰邀进来的，她虽然极力压制，仍不免露出兴奋与不可置信混合的表情。黑羽挡不住这份热情，迎着这对父女的炯炯目光在委託人位子上正襟危坐。

“未来就是邻居啦，有什么困难都可以找我们帮忙！”

杯底空了好几次，太阳快落地时他终于找到机会离开。江户川跟在黑羽后面，回头笑道小兰姐姐我想再跟这位哥哥聊一会。

毛利兰挥挥手放行了小孩，只道记得晚饭前回来。

“黑羽快斗是假名吧。”走出事务所，江户川脸上的讨好笑容尽数收起，“也不易容一下，觉得我这副样子就没办法逮捕你？”

黑羽顿了下脚步，勾起一抹意味不明的笑。

“没有呀，我可是百分之百相信侦探的能力。”他自顾自向前迈步，掏出钥匙利索地开了门。江户川来不及感叹一下这人对自己毫不设防，趕紧在门关上前闪身进去。

“为什么来米花，出事了？”

客厅尚还一片狼藉，几个箱子堆叠在地上，需要弯弯绕绕小心走路才不会被绊倒。黑羽草草清出一块空地，拎来两个矮凳。

“给你。”

是几日前的监控画面。

稀疏的树影打在深色车顶，更让那金属外壳黑得犹如镜面，幾乎能在其中看见监视器本身，彷彿此刻的窥视早已无所遁形。

侦探瞪着保时捷356A的身影，恐惧剎时充斥在这陌生环境里，压得他喘不过气，“这是……”

“在我的现场外头拍到的。”相比之下黑羽镇定得多，还有餘裕伸手轻拍对方肩膀让他冷静些。

“什么时候的事？”江户川极力压下声音里的颤抖，急切地问。他不能自乱阵脚，那只会让现状更为棘手。

“一个多月了，每次都会出现，从天上看得很清楚。我想，也许是铃木家的列车事件过后被他们盯上了吧。”

“……”

江户川闻言，开始后悔起自己当初的自作聪明。他满心只想著保住灰原哀，想也不想便默认了基德有能力全身而退。也许是习惯於对方指尖诞生的奇迹，他是那样带有梦幻色彩的都市传说，白得通透，似乎——似乎就不会染上半点尘埃。

然而怪盗基德又如此在他眼前嚣张或潇洒，晚风鼓动翻飞的衣角抚过自己侧脸，风里是一个生命鲜活的证明。他如千千万万个普通人一般，也和侦探同样有各自的命运要承担，祝福或诅咒。

以往忽近忽远的两条线彻底碰到一起，有什么从此改变，再也回不去了。明明他们的距离此刻无限贴近——抽象意义上——侦探却丝毫不为此感到高兴。

他的思绪乱成一团，还来不及理清现状，另一个声音又挤进脑海。平时阻挠对方行动的小打小闹姑且不计，现在惹出这种事，除了各种添堵自己还给过怪盗什么？从此欠下的人情债，基德让他去做什么都没办法拒绝了。

而这和对方的生死相比，不过是微不足道的小事。

为什么会变成这样。

半晌江户川才开口，努力让自己的声音平稳些，“我很抱歉，基德……我是说——”

话音未落，黑羽就伸出食指示意他噤声。江户川不由地屏住呼吸，看对方在身旁蹲下。

他的声音像曾经授予勋章时那样沉静温柔，带笑的目光直直撞进侦探心裡：

“不怪你。工藤新一，帮帮我吧。”

-

两人的合作关系就这么定了下来，起初江户川还有些不满，对于黑羽快斗又自贬身份，说得好像是他不得不求助侦探一样。但他心裡清楚，分明是自己害对方摊上这个大麻烦。

会死的。

被照顾的感觉很不是滋味，无能为力还无处发洩，江户川忿忿不平，放学路上把石子踢得老远。灰原哀看了，便落后两步走在后面。

“大侦探失恋啊。”她不咸不淡随口道，明明是一贯的调侃语气，江户川闻声却停下脚步，连带导致她差点撞上去。

侦探回头双手合十连连道歉，发现自己还是无法对灰原开口。特快列车上组织的目标是她，波本为她现身，一车的炸弹都冲她而来，基德临时被牵扯进来，也是为了她而去面对那些与自己无关的重重险境。

灰原当初幾乎要放弃了，如果知道组织因为那次事件盯上怪盗，不敢想像她会做出什么事。

博士藏不住秘密，基德又是当事人，这么一想，竟然没有人可以倾诉。

灰原哀不是第一次见侦探这样，该聽的话时机成熟总会聽到的，她不想浪费口舌，索性专注欣赏起风景。

远处东京市区乌云层叠，风雨欲来，河堤边玩球的小孩被父母喊回家了。江户川从记忆中挖出一桩旧案，添油加醋一番才提起，彷彿他整路都只是在思考案子。

算是瞒过去了，侦探却不知道这步走得是否正确。平时不拘小节的女孩对组织的态度完全不能同日而语，也许他不该逃避剖开现实，也许又是另一场风暴在酝酿。死人见多了，才知道活人最棘手。

等等——再等等，他会找到时机说的。

江户川开始了整天往黑羽家跑的生活，毕竟被动等待可不是他们喜欢的方式。琴酒窥伺著预告现场，观察的不一定只有怪盗——以小孩身份次次出现，追着怪盗跑的江户川柯南显然也疑点重重。

还好行动的频率本就不高，他们还有时间準备。可惜基德本就和组织无冤无仇，对琴酒一行人的行事风格不瞭解，以往操弄人心的技巧现在完全派不上用场。魔术师得先掌握观众的心理，才能设计出完美的骗局。

——不过，他姑且能摸清些许。毕竟能在满是乘客的高速列车中放置大量炸弹只为杀一个女子，这种事没多少人做得出来。

除此之外，也有一些前置作业该完成。

“江户川柯南就是工藤新一。”

黑羽快斗看著被掐掉的通话，没留下任何记录，但他知道已经传达到了。这句话像个引爆点，从此连锁反应的齿轮开始转动，再没有什么能阻止。

他就处在战场中心，并为掌握生死而兴奋得颤抖。他不是蝴蝶，是风暴本身。

接着门铃响起。

“名侦探，你来了。”黑羽扬起笑容迎上去。

归功於铃木次郎吉对基德的热情，事情很快有了进展。四天後铃木集团的新美术馆即将开张，为了打广告，将进行为期一週的世界最大红钻“鲛人之血”展览。

早有预感怪盗会来，铃木在报纸次版——很可惜，头条被一场高中生大型车祸事件占据了——洋洋洒洒条列各种新的预防措施，在预告函送抵前就高调宣战。

怪盗基德没有不回应的道理，何况他们等这一天很久了。虽然达成了暂时的合作协议，江户川对于帮基德想预告函还是有些排斥——原因並非拒绝当共犯，而是他更願意享受解谜过程。

“专业大盗不需要我帮助吧。”江户川悠閒地躺在一旁翻福尔摩斯，放任他在自己眼皮子底下光明正大策劃行动。

“真拿你没办法。”

“还是你想把幕后也透露给我，嗯？”他在沙发上翻了个身，眼睛没离开纸页，“別真的把我当小孩子，事情结束也不会放过你的。”侦探语气随和，两人皆不戴任何伪装的罕见时刻竟格外令他放鬆。

他无意窥探，一门心思都埋在字里行间，没看见黑羽快斗又露出了那种表情。征愣一瞬后唇角都是止不住的笑意，情绪却没有抵达眼底，徒有一汪深蓝色死水，搅不动半圈涟漪。

夏日午后暴雨一如既往来得準时，大颗雨滴前仆后继砸在窗户上，旧的水痕尚未形成就被洗刷掉，平稳的白噪音倒是催眠得很。等到福尔摩斯终于冲出码头，在茫茫夜色下将嫌犯打入海中时，江户川终于抬起头。雨幕遮蔽了光线让室内昏暗下来，桌上铺开的资料模糊成一片灰白色块，这情景，倒和他想像中的画面分毫不差。

黑羽快斗趴在茶几上似乎正陷入沉睡，面朝着这边，逆着本就黯淡的光线让他的脸更不清晰。

侦探仍然看清了一些东西。他将对方的浏海拨开，正想凑近确认时却被黑羽猛然睁开的双眼吓得愣住，手也悬在半空中。

“……怎么了，名侦探。”

“头发上有毛絮。”

侦探说完便逃离般飞速打开室内的光源，淡淡拋下一句“你继续写吧”就缩回单人沙发上。他撑着侧脸，心思早已不在书页里。

我没有看错。他想。

预告函很快被打印机一点点推出来，想来这也算是怪盗最熟悉的业务，不过一个下午就呈在江户川眼前。

“不必经过媒体的第一手预告哦，怎么样？”黑羽快斗坐在地砖上，身体却已经靠了过来。他半仰起头，视线留在此刻高他十公分的侦探眼中。

江户川差点被他堪称宠溺的笑晃晕，“以前不是有过吗，往我家寄预告函。‘阿缇密斯之泪’那次。”*

黑羽笑了下，没回答，起身往厨房走去。侦探接过对方递来的硬质卡片，指腹无意识描摹著，被那锋利却又柔和的边缘压出凹陷。他眉头微微皱起，目光游离在谜题上，这般表情在一张小孩的脸上很是违和。

-

行动的日子落在一週以后，是以他们还有时间享受如今珍稀起来的、无所事事的平凡日常。黑羽快斗对米花的熟悉程度是呈点状的，离了曾经的现场一公里便全然陌生起来。江户川拉著他吃吃喝喝，倒也能把地图上空白的部分补足。

侦探忆起曾经在靠海的狮城裡，怪盗对各类庞大水体敬谢不敏的态度。他知道对方不怕水，也並非不谙水性，那么畏惧的也许是水里的东西。

他起了玩念，带着黑羽跑到东京市区的Tai-Parfait，对着一众琳瑯满目的配料陷入选择困难，最後买了双重草莓的口味。裹著热腾腾红豆内馅的鲷鱼烧在鱼嘴部分放著粉红色的、散发莓果甜香的霜淇淋，上头还点缀著一颗令人垂涎的草莓，远看近看都是满满的少女心爆发。

怪盗竟然毫无负担地接受了。侦探撇撇嘴觉得有些失望，心想也许基德怕的是浮游生物吧。

怕个鬼啊！

他心有不甘，又看对方三两下把一小盒章鱼烧解决掉。

……

安逸的时光总是流逝得比较快，等意识到时日历已经又划下三个叉。怪盗基德每一次行动之所以能安然脱身，全靠事前精密的计划和细致到哪一面墙壁是什么材质的踩点探勘。一如既往，他嘻笑着将自己打扮成平平无奇的高中生，还在江户川面前晃悠，问他鞋带该换什么颜色。

侦探露出标準半月眼，无奈道你现在被扔进人群里，只有我能找出来了。什么颜色都行，真的。

黑羽摸摸他的脑袋，祝他学校生活愉快——江户川一把拍掉他的手——然后翻窗执行例行事项去了。

有了多年交手的经验，宝石展场的警备状况早在一週前就逐渐严密起来，试图抓紧每一次怪盗溜进现场的机会逮捕他，可惜照往例看从未成功，甚至连对方的影子都没看见。

——倒不如说，看见了，但压根不知道那是怪盗基德。

他算计好访客最多的时间，成功混入庞杂人流中，又在监控的死角翻进通风管道，摸清了里头每一段通路。

下一个拐角底下有多少警备、火灾警报的觸发条件是怎样的浓度、哪间展厅配有便衣……

但黑羽快斗没有料到这种状况。

他正处於铃木美术馆四百公尺外的暗巷中，肺部已经不堪负荷，每一次喘气都会呛进细小尘埃。

组织的人竟然在踩点时堵到了他。彼时扮成工作人员的黑羽走出美术馆电力控制室，立刻察觉数道视线黏在自己背上，浓烈的杀意幾乎要将身体穿透。

丝毫没有要收敛的意思，这便是明目张胆的警告。或者说，追杀。

怪盗和组织都不是什么能正当存在的人，守着共同的浅规则、不要越界，是生存的前提。这精緻又脆弱的平衡里哪怕仅是动了一颗砝码，都会引起整座天秤的倾坍。

而现在天秤倒了，砸成一段段锋利的碎块，每一个凹缝里都蓄满着血。

破败小巷里满是堆积起的废弃物，塑胶製品被碾在地摩擦的声音还没传出来前，黑羽就已经回过身，将自己藏在掩体后面，托枪的手稳稳地举起、放平。

“操！”

那边远远地骂了一声，一群人委身散开来。一片混乱中他终于有心力辨识那些紧追不捨的身影，总共三人，其中两位曾有过数面之缘，是在现场外头见过的。他们无一例外皆穿著黑衣，在明暗交界的夹角逃窜，彷彿要被巷口漏进来的光线逼退。

细雨开始在地面砸出一圈圈湿痕，这滴连著那滴，很快便洇出大片深色色块。

黑羽趁着雨幕下急遽降低的能见度，抓起身边的废弃物卡住本就狭窄的巷弄，朝深处跑去。光线越来越稀少，物品反覆潮湿久置散发的霉味充斥在鼻腔里。

两侧皆是后厨一类的地方，管线正朝外吐著污浊的废热。他瞇起眼就著糟糕的条件极力抬头望去，二楼以上便是普通民宅。

这境况若放在平常，简直是小菜一碟。可是现在……

他压紧侧腹，那裡不久前才被子弹划过，正汩汩往外冒著血。冷雨逐渐洗去身上的热度，连带体力一起流失。

入目是越来越昏暗的视野，好似眼前放了一面玻璃，无论如何都是水渍斑斑，模糊了整个世界。不知是因为被厚重云层遮蔽的阳光，还是他真的要栽在这里了。

衣服沉甸甸地吸饱了水，原先挺直的脊背也被压弯。思绪逐渐开始涣散，脑袋变得昏昏沉沉，好像所有仅剩的注意力都被收到那处枪伤上，没办法再思考逃跑路线，或者哪侧的管线承重如何、哪扇窗背后是无人的空屋。

掏出手机的那刻萤幕突兀地亮起，虚化过的背景上是弹出的讯息框：

「你在哪？」

黑暗中江户川柯南的名字点亮了悬在屏幕上的一方空间——在达成合作协议后，两人也理所当然交换了联系方式。

黑羽盯着那个名字，分明没什么力气却还能笑，无所谓突然出现的光线已然刺痛瞳孔。雨点越来越大，光晕融进水滴又被折散开，彷彿随时要熄灭。手机坠落前一刻他开启了GPS的许可，沉重的闷响后小巷里只剩下淅淅沥沥的雨声。

他赢了。

-

「小心。」

江户川柯南看著匿名号码传来的简讯，抿起唇不发一语。午后阵雨总伴随着放学铃声到来，他们只好躲进一旁的便利商店，灰原哀在跟三个孩子讲话，他便将手机藏在桌面底下偷偷看。

在给黑羽发完讯息后，这条莫名其妙的简讯就立刻传给了自己，也不知究竟是巧合，还是谁有意为之。江户川蹙眉，手指悬在上空踟蹰不定。这副如临大敌的表情被灰原尽收眼底，她踢踢江户川，用眼神询问一番。

江户川正想搪塞，却又刚好瞥见黑羽快斗的定位——那个红点已经停滞不动许久了，在住宅区中间，他两指放大一看，才发现原来是两排建物夹起的窄巷。

踩点怎么会踩到那裡去？为什么不回讯息？

心底升起不好的预感，又想起两人不得不合作的主因，於是到嘴边的话只得嚥回去。侦探无声示意灰原这里不適合谈事情，她便果断地起身表示要去洗手间。

江户川也找了个理由离开座位，多绕过一圈才与她会合。灰原抱臂靠在墙上，却在看见定位画面的一瞬间僵直了身体。

“怎么了？”江户川差点被她吓到，也跟著紧张起来。

“我……”灰原支支吾吾地，又压低了音量，先前从容的样子全然不再：“是组织的感觉。”

“什……”

闻言侦探嚥下一口唾沫，半晌才找回自己的声音：“你确定吗？”

其实根本不需要问，答案太明显了，灰原的组织雷达不曾失误，而现状也令人绝望地符合这种可能。

博士的甲壳蟲很快出现在店门外，将侦探团几个孩子们送回家后，便立刻驱车前往黑羽的位置。

江户川已经等在那裡了。车开不进窄巷，他便一头扎进污浊的空气里把黑羽带出来。对方看上去糟糕得像泥潭中滚过一圈似的，血汙黏在衣服上，即使纯黑色布料也掩不住。未曾间断的雨彻底剥夺他的行动力，意识都泡得发软。侦探伸手去撕腰间的衣物，该说多亏了这雨，伤口没有沾黏。

灰原相当不满，面无表情安顿好黑羽就待在副驾，整路没给江户川半个眼神，除了伤处的情况外气得说不出话来。原来组织的事和她无关，真是疯了。

然后呢？然后江户川让她“不要插手进来”？！

更见鬼的是她竟然被侦探一通长篇大论说服了。宫野志保既非明面上的小孩，也不在工藤新一那般自信到堪称自负的年纪。她是成年而独立的专业人士，科学家、医学家，随便哪个称呼都能往上套。长年活在组织的压迫下只允许理智生存，任性与好奇心同样愚蠢而致命。

她厌恶被动陷入自己无法掌控的情况，敏感也好多疑也罢，说到底不过是惜命而已。工藤实在很能给她找事，还拿基德当挡箭牌。

——“怎么说他也救过妳一命，於情於理都不能放著不管”类似这样的。

她就是太清醒了，才会落得这般境地。

工藤新一要求灰原哀离得远远的，甚至在黑羽快斗清醒前就执意让两人分开。

“感觉怎么样？”

地下室亮堂的灯把黑羽快斗的脸照得惨白。这里应当是灰原实验室边上的小房间，此刻它的主人却不在这里，取而代之的是满脸和善的阿笠博士。

“很好，谢谢。是您救了我吗？”

液晶板上规律的线条密度略微缩紧，黑羽不动声色瞥了一眼，动作自然地将身上的电极贴片撕掉，同样抱以笑容。红色细线啪地不再有任何起伏，随之而来的是警报般的尖鸣。

“啊，这……没关系吧？”黑羽直直盯着老人的双眼，海蓝色瞳仁覆上一层浅淡的光。

“没关系。”阿笠抬手将机器的插头拔掉，藉著动作背过身开口：“是柯南那孩子把你送来的。我是阿笠博士，这里是我的工作室。”

“缝线真漂亮，您的手一定很稳。”

“你……？！”

阿笠回头就看到黑羽手上拎着散落的绷带，眼神没有一刻离开自己身上。他顿时感到压力骤增，心跳都加速起来，没想到对方这么直接。

“边缘整齐，这么长的伤口也没有半点歪扭真是太好了，原本还担心疤痕显眼呢。”

“这没什么的。”

“您太谦虚了。据我所知，名侦探身上的道具都是您的发明，不是吗？”

“谢谢你，我只是——”

江户川推门进来。

老人的声音戛然而止，彷彿受刑人重见天日般在心裡狠狠鬆了口气，侦探首句话就是大赦令：“辛苦了，博士。这里交给我吧。”

“你遇上组织了？”

房门再度阖上后江户川才开口，他侧身虚靠在仪器边，仰头看黑羽重新将绷带一圈圈扎回去。

“嗯。踩点结束离开时发现的，来了多少人不清楚。我弄晕领头的那位，”黑羽快斗说着不知从哪捞出一个硬碟，纯黑色，边缘反着光。“拿了点东西。”

“真有你的，不愧是小偷？”江户川笑道，伸手捶了下他完好的手臂，又说：“找几件衣服给你，待着养伤別乱跑。”

“我的呢？”

“破破烂烂的，不是血就是泥，扔了。”

“哈？！”

对怪盗基德来说，从昏迷到活蹦乱跳的过程就像一键换装那样短，披风一撩还是风度翩翩。带着发炎的伤口泡一个钟头水也没能抵消堪比某种六足昆蟲的活力，閒不住就抱著电脑写写画画，等江户川探头过去看的时候，才发现连备用路线都安排好了。

动作真快……江户川默默腹诽，本著对艺术家的尊重又把眼神移开，只瞥见那纵横交错的各色线条，在屏幕上胡乱织在一起像不小心散开的毛线球。

见识过对方顽强的行动力，江户川也就任他去了。灰原正好发来讯息，他微微偏过角度，避开了身后光洁得能作镜面的医疗设备。

「没找到。」

江户川垂眸，视线轻飘飘浮在机壳上，重新评估起现况。直到黑羽的声音悠悠冒出：“名侦探，在想什么？”

他心下一惊，趕紧道：“想你还能不能行动。”

“嘿嘿，这是在担心我吗？”

“少自作多情了。你要是出问题，我们的计划也会完蛋。”

“口不对心好明显啊。”黑羽快斗笑嘻嘻地将侦探拽到自己身边，分出位置让他能看到电脑。

那上面条列著许多地址，旁边还附有人员名单，无一例外全是酒名。

侦探立刻绷紧了脊背，“你哪来这些资料？”

“那个硬碟。”黑羽用指尖敲敲插在座槽里的小东西，“我还以为会有病毒，没想到——”

彷彿要印证他的话似的，液晶屏上的页面突然渐次消失，最後乾脆变成蓝色一片，坚持几秒便直接黑掉了。

“呃……啊？！”

两人一同发出惊呼，双双傻愣了下。黑羽快斗苦恼地揪住自己的头发，良久才缓缓叹了一口气。

“你是什么等级的乌鸦嘴……”江户川露出半月眼，忍不住吐槽他。“交给博士处理吧？”他道，隐去了灰原哀的存在。刚才似乎是组织分散在各地的据点资料，虽然大概率只能接觸到低层成员，但仍然相当重要，能弄到这种东西真是幸运。

也许是小偷先生自带的运气加成吧。

“他知道组织的事？”黑羽问。

“不知道。”

“那还是我来吧。你不希望牵扯无关的人，我明白的。”

“……”

侦探闻言只好答应。他尚未拿準透露到什么地步才不至於收不回来，下意识便隐瞒了博士这位知情人。

虽说抱有怀疑是对合作关系极为不利的行为，但他无法信任黑羽。不是因为怪盗与侦探立场相对——他能相信怪盗基德，但黑羽快斗不行。

不一样。

硬碟最後还是留给黑羽保管，行动的资料一同被病毒锁在电脑里，只好重新製作一次。好在有了首次的经验，这并无造成太多阻碍，不过修复电脑的工作只得往后推迟些。

时间过得很快，转眼就到了铃木美术馆展览的日子。

-

“你来了。”

天台的门已经松动，幾乎不需要力气便能推开。江户川踏出一步，月光触上脚尖。他抬头便能望见怪盗基德，沐在月色中的身影优雅如常。

“怎么样？”江户川道，一半问他宝石如何，一半问组织动向。

“很遗憾，这颗也不是我要的。”基德甩手就将鲛人之血扔给侦探，好似这价值连城的珠宝不过一抔废土。

毕竟有一层合作的关系，此行是单纯的表演性质，目标在追踪组织。两人草草结束惯例的程序，侦探既不揭穿舞台背后的秘密，怪盗也不多作停留，往后一倒就将自己交给东京喧哗的晚景，落入闪烁的霓虹灯之中。

江户川留在空无一人的天台，抬手对準了洁白如雪的月色，透过红钻去看月亮。

光线在切割完美的矿物中一再转变角度，朝四面八方闪动，彷彿宝石自身正散发着撩乱眼神、足以迷惑人的神秘光辉。侦探安静地注视那乾乾净净、不带一丝杂质的内部结構，最後将它小心收起。坚硬的稜角抵在胸口，很轻，却又沉甸甸的。

“名侦探。”

将宝石交还警方后江户川找了个理由离开，重新回到地面后基德便与他会合，食指抵在唇间，无声示意侦探跟上。

两人穿越挤满粉丝的广场，慢慢接近外侧的建物。江户川跟著怪盗弯弯绕绕一阵，终于在转过拐角时瞥到那抹黑色——侦探立刻扯住对方，像小孩子突然看到什么有趣的事物般，拽著他就闪身躲进一旁的店家。

隔着玻璃门能看见那辆保时捷，树影斑驳映在金属车壳上，勉强为它添些微不足道的生命力。边上的车流缓缓驶过，只有它停在那路树旁一动也不动，成为这画面中唯一的死物，伫立在原地死寂地仿若深渊，吸食、侵蚀著他的心智，只餘下犹疑与惊惧。

烤麵包香满溢鼻腔，这日常气息却也没能带给他多少慰藉。侦探第二次离这辆造成他人生所有痛苦的不祥车辆如此近，二十——不，只有不到十五公尺。他还记得自己该扮演的角色，拉著黑羽快斗的袖口要买，眼角餘光却不曾离开橱窗外的世界。

他根本不知道哪块面包里有没有葡萄干了，以至於看到那可怕的东西时也来不及让黑羽別结帐。此刻显得无关紧要的琐事尚未於大脑的思考区域产生任何作用就被丟出去，尽管在平时这紫黑色小玩意可是落进沙拉也要一颗颗挑出来。

江户川顺从地让黑羽给他戴上一顶假发，浅棕色的中长发发梢还带着卷，自己则换了身行头——怪盗身上能捞出什么都不会再令侦探诧异了——两人顿时变成路边卖艺的父女，坐在街边长椅上用为数不多的收入享用一顿晚餐。

“要追上去吗？”黑羽咬下一口，因为行动的缘故他还没吃过，饥饿感此刻终于得到缓解。松软的面包恰好挡住口型，而他的表情就像在问女儿今天愉不愉快。

“嗯。”

他们又观察了好一阵子，没有人进出那辆保时捷。天色沉沉，只剩大城市的光害让它保留着一点浅淡的蓝，这时间就算是怪盗的粉丝也早已散场，实在没有停留的必要。

看来组织的人一直待在裡面。

黑羽橇了后面店家的货车，把江户川塞进副驾，自己则有模有样地搭上方向盘——还不等江户川抗议，引擎就已经发动了。

“喂，喂。等等，你会开货车？”

虽说怪盗好似就该十项全能什么都会一点，关键时刻才能救命，但几十吨的大货车怎么看都和他不相符吧？以后是不是要说他还会开飞机开船开火箭？哦，飞机开过了。

“摸索一下就会了嘛。”

黑羽脸上尽是自信的笑，油门一踩——比保时捷先了那么几秒——便转出停车格，跟上了琴酒等人。

他们一前一后拐出巷口来到主要道路，直驶到数十公里外的彩虹大桥上。再往前，便是东京湾逐渐开阔的海面。

组织有据点在港区吗？侦探暗忖，回忆著曾经短暂看过几秒的资料。

“黑羽，我们——”他猛地噤声，车流似乎因为塞车而停滞，两侧各是一辆轿车，将他们包夹在中间。江户川抬眼，盯着后视镜中那抹同样的浓墨。

“……有点麻烦啊，名侦探。”

黑羽愣了下无奈地憋出这么一句，手指不安地摩挲起软麂皮，紧抿著唇打量起桥身，似乎在思考直接开进海里逃脱的可能性。

“不行。”侦探像是能猜到他在想什么，“他们有枪，到时只会沦为靶子。”

“情急之下还真是选错车了啊。”黑羽叹道，逐渐接近桥的另一端。一般货车性能不够好，也不適合日本狭窄的街巷，若真要追起来他们肯定输得彻底。

车流四平八稳地往前行进，以他们为中心的一圈倒像是有火星子在空中飘动，随时要爆发。

“有通讯设备吗？”

“只有手机。”

“好吧。我可以联络我的助手，希望他们搜身不会太仔细。”

两人已经决定就这样顺势进入据点了。组织没有要让他们离开的意思，硬闯的胜算太低，不如减少冲突。虽说这一路都在人车繁杂的主幹道上，但这点对组织而言远远構不成阻碍，若惹得对方开火只会造成更多无辜伤亡。

保时捷356A停在他们正前方，引擎熄火的下一秒便是两声枪响。

“……也太凶了，换轮胎可不便宜。”黑羽快斗解开安全带，深吸一口气：“名侦探？”

“嗯。走吧。”

失去意识前一刻，江户川看到了海。

平静无波的海。

-

潮湿、闷热。

壁癌爬满墙角，碎裂的油漆皮成片剥落下来。四面混凝土墙组成侦探所在的空间，角落安了道门，通过其上的隔窗望去空无一人。

“聽得到吗？”

江户川压低声音，保持著昏迷时的姿势尽量凑近藏在领口间的侦探团徽章。没找到监视器令他相当诧异，却也不敢有大动作，“我现在在哪？是——”

“抬头。”

通过徽章传出的声音不甚明晰，掺杂著讯号不良的杂音，江户川却仍能辨別这声音的主人。向来清越冷冽的嗓音里难得有些焦躁，莫名让他聽出一丝掩藏不住的慍怒。

……果然如此。

清冷的风吹开迷雾，呈上假象背后隐约可见的真实。

是他啊，这才是他。

侦探依言照做，随即无声睁大了眼睛——三尺高的天花板上赫然是松动的通风管挡板，此刻正被搬开，落下点点陈年蓄积的尘埃。

“白痴！难不成他还能挖地洞跑了？出口的监控里没有那个侦探，他还没离开。托卡伊，拖住他。”

“闭嘴，少命令我。你怎么看人的？”

被唤作托卡伊的人正是黑羽快斗卸下街头艺人扮相的样子，此刻正在撕扯著自己一身黑衣，看上去要多狼狈有多狼狈，末了又说：“站远点，对我开枪。”

倒不是有什么深仇大恨非要捉到工藤新一。托卡伊只是个从组织底层一步步往上爬，沉寂多年终于能展露头角的成员。稍微幸运一点，和另一个珠宝集团有点关系就偶然发现了黑羽快斗的秘密。把黑羽解决掉对双方组织都有好处，正好还能试探江户川柯南。

怎样都是赚，简直是天上掉的饼，晋升的跳板。

工藤新一是APTX-4869活体试验唯一存活的成功者，自然只能活捉。没想到仅是准备转移的短短十几分钟，对方就完全消失在那囚笼之中。

不可能……他还在这栋建築里。

工藤新一近在他不可见的身边，独自一人、没有武器。

狡猾的侦探要跑了。

江户川柯南正准备跳下通风管道，就聽见爆裂的枪响，声音在整栋建築里回荡，闯进管线里。江户川顿时停了动作，怪盗基德方才与他分別，只告诉他如何出逃，自己转身就消失不见。

难道……？

侦探轻轻落地，得益于现在矮小的身形，让他在窄小的通风道里行动自如，重回地面也悄无声息。

混乱的脚步声催促他找到掩蔽。这里应当很接近出口，只要到了外面，繁忙的码头和观光客就能帮助他顺利离开。侦探委身，切换镜片的特殊模式，看清了长廊另一头的人影。

黑羽快斗。

那身影踉跄几步，又回身扔了颗烟雾弹，显然是有人追过来。江户川离开掩体，抬脚就是一颗足球，划破空气直奔黑羽后方，聽见几句咒骂和子弹出膛的声响。

“博士在找我们，他已经在外面了。”

“什……？你出去过了吗？！”托卡伊心中震惊，怎么会有人来，他分明搜过江户川柯南的身，难道这都是安排好的，自己身份早被识破了吗？

那工藤新一跟他走这一遭是为了什么？

“我总要回来找你吧，別废话了快跑！”

“柯南！”

江户川远远地见到那鹅黄色的甲壳蟲，车头灯亮起，他带着黑羽快斗冲了过去。

“走！”

阿笠博士闻言立刻踩下油门，眼见时速一路飙升。又一次驶上彩虹大桥，这回没有车阵将他们困在中间，阿笠一路在车流中钻行，快得如入无人之境。

黑羽快斗看傻了眼，哑著嗓子问：“您、您怎么会来？”

“柯南这孩子前科太多，老喜欢大半夜的出去乱晃，毛利先生又不太管他，我已经抓他回家抓习惯啦！”阿笠大笑，“我年轻时还是个赛车手，想不到吧？”

……该死。计划基本是泡汤了，只能再想办法把工藤新一带到总部去。托卡伊忿忿地想。

他猛然忆起地下室里老人一副招架不住自己的样子，那次负责治疗的，真的是眼前这个人？

“你们怎么会跑到那种地方？看起来好糟糕。”阿笠看著后视镜关切地问。“黑羽君，你手上那是什么？”

“啊，逃出来前手臂中弹了……”

“什么？！柯南，你回家给我好好讲清楚，是不是又跑到什么毒品交易现场！黑羽君，子弹还在裡面吗？”

“嘶……嗯。”

下了桥后他们停在路边，阿笠拿出后车厢里的医疗包就开始取弹。目前离米花町还有一段距离，这种事情可不能拖太久。

江户川在一边像个做错事的小孩安静无声，实则盯着阿笠博士忙碌的身影陷入沉思。他不会认错，组织据点里助他顺利出逃的怪盗基德本尊，此刻正在他眼前。

真正的阿笠博士自然不会做这些，那是灰原哀的工作，现在竟也圆了先前的谎。

……不过，还好基德也出来了。

“柯南！去后车厢找个垃圾袋。”阿笠喊他。

“好——”

江户川跳下车，用徽章通知灰原和博士离开阿笠宅。

隔天晚上黑羽快斗随江户川柯南回到侦探事务所，两人在门前分別。

江户川偷偷摸进漆黑一片的房间，他告诉毛利父女自己会晚点到家，也许直接在博士那裡过夜，不必留灯。

事实上他必须回来，守着真正一无所知的青梅一家。

良久，外头终于有了动静。

侦探立刻翻身坐起，自上而下盯着那鬼鬼祟祟的人，开启眼镜的分析模式。

热感应画面勾勒出轮廓，他一再放大，眉头深锁，看见黑羽家以一个不可思议的速度被橇开，如墨般的身影消失在门缝中，彷彿什么也不曾发生过。

江户川不知道保持了著这个姿势多久，直到发亮的手机屏幕唤回他的注意力。是一封简讯，只有寥寥数字和一个有些跳脱的表情符号。

「Luckyヾ(〃• ̀∇•́ )ﾉ」

他才发现自己专注得幾乎贴在玻璃上，体温留在上面的热度隐隐绘出人形。江户川看著，半晌后肩膀蓦地鬆垮下来，靠坐在墙边缓缓吐出一口气。

拿到了。

他蜷进被窝里攥紧麻醉表，枕头底下压着新南部M60，那是当初和公安合作时私自取得的，毫无疑问是非法持有。

裡面没有子弹。身份尚未捅出去，没有任何命令例外允许他拥有枪械，但有时就是需要这副空壳偷来存活的决定性瞬间。

侦探在黑暗中睁著眼，凝神细聽对街的动静。黑羽快斗似乎没有察觉外人入侵，四下一片静谧，徒留巷口夜归人驰车掠过的风声间歇性抽紧他的神经。

-

行动过后的夜晚里侦探事务所迎来了不速之客，彼时江户川柯南仍沉在睡梦中，只感到一隻手推搡著自己。他费力撑开眼皮，入目便是床边模糊的人影。

室内漆黑一片，他却认出了来人。那种久违的、深深刻在脑海中的清冷气息，侦探永远不会忘记。长达一週以来的焦虑、怀疑与恐惧此刻彻底烟消雲散，呼吸都不自觉放缓。

这才是那白衣翩千，在月色下与他博弈的宿敌。

“怪盗基德。”

江户川登时醒了大半，过去几天里每个细节在脑海中浮现，一切假设成真。他不由地暗自庆幸起来，还好自己没有被假象迷了眼。

“名侦探。”怪盗如今卸下一身阿笠博士的白大掛，伪装后的外表看上去像五六十岁的老人，蓄著两撇鬍子，只有嗓音一如既往：“看来你已经知道了。”

“那冒牌货盗用你的身份接近我，对吧。为什么你没有在预告函发出的那天就出现？”江户川长时间处在黑暗中，视力早已调整过来，此刻正藉著稀薄的光线不动声色打量他的宿敌。看上去相当正常，动作也很自然，虽然不排除是扑克脸上身，但应该没什么大问题。

“被暗算了，暂时没办法行动。我家被监视著回不去，也没有装备。”

侦探彷彿聽见他没说出口的“不然我怎么可能放过那傢伙”，委屈巴巴。他还没吐槽，话锋一转问道：“你家被监视？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“原来黑羽快斗是真名。”

“……”

怪盗悔恨不已。名侦探竟然怀疑过这个？他这是自报家底了？

可惜现在说什么也无法挽回，组织能派人蹲到家裡去，难道臥底名字会是假的吗。

他一脸窘迫，气氛顿时尴尬起来。侦探只好趕紧将话题导回正事上，“所以你没地方住了吗？”

黑羽似乎还没从自行败露身份的冲击里恢復，缓慢地点点头。

“住我家吧。”

“哦……不，不要。”他终于反应过来，脸黑了下去，“开什么玩笑，裡面那位FBI多吓人。”黑羽还记得被堵在厕所隔间里的经历，总之绝对不想再遇上瞇瞇眼。

江户川丝毫不掩饰自己得逞的笑，“那博士家怎么样？”

“他们不介意吗？”

“我们等你很久了。”侦探道。知道这事多半成了便放下心来，伸出食指戳戳他的脸，“这是谁？”

“寺井黄之助。”

工藤新一的身份大概率已经曝露，当初黑羽快斗踩点遇袭时，江户川便是这么告诉灰原哀的。那封仅有两个字的简讯让他逐一审视黑羽搬到米花后发生的所有事情，帧帧镜头在眼前缓速播放，重要的、不重要的，此刻都笼上一层阴影。他想起初见时那奇怪的称呼、隔绝暴雨的昏暗室内隐在发丝间似缝合的细线，以及深渊般死寂的双眼。

所以他推开了灰原，让博士顶替她的位置，又在黑羽稀鬆平常的层层逼问下及时出现在地下室。若工藤新一变成小孩的情报早已送抵组织，宫野志保也仍还有机会，只要灰原哀安份地当个小学生。

灰原对于让可能是组织成员的人留在身边反应极强烈，又无能为力。毕竟怪盗基德确实於她有恩，而身份被冒用却没有半点作为实在不是对方的风格，要处理掉那个冒牌货，至少也得知道真正的基德在哪。

並非如他们所想般被组织牵制，真实是早已出现在眼前却被忽视的支微末节——“鲛人之血”旁边，刊载於报纸头版、死伤无数的连环车祸。

那几辆车幾乎是连著撞进江古田高中，在人潮汹湧的放学时段，血溅当场立刻引起了恐慌，尖叫声更是助长恐惧蔓延。翻覆的车底下汽油漏得到处都是，瞬息之间便被四溅的火星引燃。

黑羽在ICU躺了足足一个礼拜，期间从医护人员閒谈中得知怪盗基德发出预告函，意识到这车祸也许正是冲自己来的。不是巧合，医院里有眼线。他立刻弄了台手机，照着记忆里名侦探的号码发讯息，原先以为是寻找潘朵拉的组织干的，便没有多说什么。目标是怪盗基德，和对方无关最好。

可惜寺井传来的消息並非那么回事。他只好让爷爷易容后代替自己待在医院，而后便有侦探事务所那一幕。

——共享情报后才知道，现在要面对的不只一个组织了。

但也不是一个人了。

“我看过鲛人之血，不是你要的东西。”江户川道，举着床头的闹钟对着月亮。滑稽的替代物，侦探却一脸庄重，“像这样透过月光检查，对吧？”

那颗红钻辗转流连过许多地方，黑羽快斗曾随母亲在一次宴会中见过，早已确认不是潘朵拉。江户川还在描述钻石的样貌，从里到外不肯放过一丝细节，他的心思却已不在上面。

“谢谢你，名侦探。”

怪盗左手撑着脸颊笑了下，安全感——或者別的什么，记忆中久违的——牢牢包裹住他。炙热盛夏却好似经历一场融雪，坚冰熬出裂隙。

侦探的声音逐渐小了下去。

事情敲定当晚黑羽又一次造访阿笠宅。初来这里还是在几个小时以前，那时他刚离开医院，知道有组织成员窥伺在侦探事务所旁，便打算自另一边下手。

没想到却遇上了灰原哀。他要了两套衣服，尚未釐清来龙去脉便趕往徽章定位到的地点，虽然失去滑翔翼，阿笠的甲壳蟲却也用得顺手。所有救援计划都由灰原在路途中告诉他，自然也包括目标建物的一切资料。

这女人的情报网真可怕。

从事务所到阿笠宅，黑羽仍是寺井的样貌。说起来特意用这张脸去见名侦探，也是为了示诚。

他需要对方的帮助。黑羽宅的监视过於严密，此刻他除了自己一无所有。

阿笠博士见到老朋友简直喜笑颜开，正想上前问候，黑羽就表明了身份。终于见到一直没机会请爷爷引荐的发明家，他满心都是敬意。毕竟自家密室里那些装备的製造基本上都有对方的功劳，寺井为了不曝露少爷身份而加工过，但原型必然出自眼前人之手。

既然冒牌货已经把他真实身份都张扬出去，黑羽也无意再隐瞒。事态发展到这一步，以后总归是要见面的。老人相当讶异自己一直在为怪盗基德做事，原来那些奇迹般的演出还能算他一份，该是不错的谈资，虽然谁也不能说。

-

黑羽快斗得手硬碟后还在房间里转了转，本想看看这傢伙的品味如何——是否败坏他名声罪加一等——却发现哪裡都有黑羽宅的影子。

直接照搬我家……？

他不禁担忧起回家后只看到空荡荡的客厅，还有他的鸽子们，虽说没有鸟笼，自己飞出去找东西吃也行。

但也太可怜了吧……吃惯了高级饲料突然要自行觅食，等他回家是不是要瘦一圈了，牠们漂亮的羽翼谁来保养？会不会被组织当成通风报信的打下来？

黑羽越想越愁，头发都要揪掉一撮。又顾及这里住的不是什么普通角色，只好先行离开。

他和硬碟里的病毒缠鬥到天明，处理完调出资料就一头栽倒下去睡得天昏地暗。醒来时不知被谁搬到了床上，却也不是他的床。

黑羽快斗闭着眼感受了下环境，随后轻轻睁开一条细缝，就看见灰原哀的脸。

“……早安，小小姐。”

“晚安，小偷先生。现在是晚上七点。”

……

“他怎么样？”

“脑震荡造成的嗜睡。”

灰原拿着量表开始一系列检查，不断地问问题，黑羽便如实回答。江户川待在旁边思绪飞到九霄云外，想著怪盗基德如此顺从的样子竟然有些新鲜。

不，这种状态还是不要有好了。他沉默著聽对方从今天的日期讲到昨晚吃了什么，为什么来这里以及哪裡不舒服。

“说实话有点头晕。”黑羽快斗恹恹地，一副没睡饱的样子——说罢他又打了个哈欠。

“记忆没有退化，意识清晰，自主能力一切正常。脏器受损，腹腔内出血但目前持续观察就行。这几天安份点待着。”灰原确认完便扔下这么几句话，瞥了眼江户川，似乎也是在警告他別把对方当战力。侦探乖巧地点头以示明白，他还没大胆到违逆医嘱。

门被灰原带上后江户川挪到床尾，催促他躺下別乱动，又问：“你怎么回事？”

“就说被暗算了嘛……”黑羽努力控制住眼神不要飘忽，一方面觉得这实在太丟脸，一方面又想这事基本瞒不住了。

走出校门就被捲进大型事故，在医院躺过几天，醒来就发现自己再度被冒充——虽然这次没黑锅给他揹已经很有良心——並且无能为力，只能看对方顺利地发预告函再顺利地行动，除了名侦探没人知道皮下是个三寨傢伙。这实在太没有格调，怪盗基德不要面子的吗？

……名侦探一定知道吧？不可能认不出来吧？

然后他看了某粉丝上传的记录，发现江户川小朋友一点表示也没有，天台还宝石的环节依然没有漏掉。

黑羽发誓他没有为此生气，没有。

“你是被撞傻了吗，这么重的伤也不说。”侦探掀起宽松的裤管一角，盯着他腿上浅粉色的新生皮肉。对方恢復力惊人，现在活蹦乱跳的还能偷东西，一週前不知道是什么惨样。

怪盗基德能掀起披风隔开两方世界提醒他守着距离，黑羽快斗就能用沉默阻止他越界。前后几个月的时间差，这两者却没什么不同。江户川顿时不想再说话，感到有些挫败。他还以为怪盗的好感度是直线累计到底，谁想得到是阶段式呢，而他似乎怎样都无法跨越那道分界。

就让他撞死在这堵高墙吧。侦探自暴自弃地退回了灰原先前坐的椅凳上，距离拉开后他不再紧绷着身体，这才意识到自己有多紧张。似乎总是这样，小孩子的视角与行为模式让他习惯別人的亲近，没有多少安全距离，但对像变成基德就全然不同。即使相隔上百公尺也能感受到对方的存在，而真正见到那身影时更说不清是脑皮质还是肾上腺作祟……

前者的话，就不是宿敌一词可以解释的范畴了。

“別生气嘛，大侦探。”黑羽缩在被窝里只露出半张脸，晕眩感带动呕吐中枢活跃反应，睏倦重叠著疲惫，连手指头都不想动。他甚至觉得侦探给自己来一针麻醉，直接睡过去还能好受些。

难得的示弱，江户川却半点也不为此感到愉悅。但他还是柔和了表情不再蹙著眉头，明白不该迁怒无辜的人。

何况这怒意还是因为自己没能得到足够的信任。

就不能再多一点吗？他想。也许他知道为什么先前对是否该信任托卡伊扮演的黑羽快斗举棋不定了。那时的黑羽根本是自来熟，侦探则错认为是合作缘故递来的橄榄枝——他甚至曾为自己氾滥成灾的怀疑与过分揣测感到抱歉。

对像改回怪盗基德本人后，互相试探的拉锯战倒直接成了无论如何也越不过的鸿沟。事实证明，他们的距离比旁人所想的还要远。

“眼睛闭上別说话。”侦探没好气道，见黑羽乖乖照做便伸手缓缓揉对方的太阳穴，感受掌根底下的呼吸渐趋平稳。他学过一点按摩，在夏威夷，他爸教的。

江户川叹了口气，斜靠在仪器上盯着对方陷入沉睡的脸，气色看上去简直比异国旅途那次还要差，想来就是沉入梦境也不会安稳。人在遭遇重大事故后经常会有后遗症，噩梦便是常见的一种，差別只在情节轻重。侦探回头搜寻几日前的那场车祸，看到的重复字眼不外乎爆炸、死亡以及——火。

漫天的火。

一般车祸根本不至於造成油箱爆炸，那是电影里才有的镜头。意图明显却抓不到把柄，整起事件被完美包装成意外，简直是明晃晃的挑衅。但他们早已没有心力去在乎更多。

侦探自然不会平白到组织据点闯一趟鬼门关，藉著那次机会他确认了托卡伊所有活动都侷限在东京湾，那裡头大半是比他低阶的成员，全由他指使。

琴酒从未参与行动。车牌可以伪造，自己怎么就没提早意识到呢？

……也许是因为黑羽快斗的身份过於干扰他的思绪，以往清晰的逻辑全被打乱。事情到了对方身上，侦探好像就无法维持一贯的冷静。

江户川及时遏止自己的思绪继续深入，有些事情他还不願意想，也不敢想。他最後望了一眼黑羽，便起身去找灰原和博士商议接下来的计划。

目标只在摧毁港区的据点。

托卡伊是个完美主义者——看脸就知道——又怎会願意把事情讬付给別人去做。何况琴酒根本不记得工藤新一是谁，空口无凭的情报没有用，在确保一切顺利前托卡伊不会联络总部。换言之，阻止托卡伊就是阻止这一切。

黑羽快斗当初在短暂的交集里看清了对方的面孔，那不是易容术。这技法的传授至今仍是封闭的，会的就那么几个，甚至於他都能牵扯上些关系。

那是整张人脸彻底改造，切割、填充、缝合，整型成自己的样子。

实在是……太恶心了。

也太完美了。

他半秒都不願意再将目光放在那张脸上，只好低头专注地扮演阿笠博士。还好怪盗生涯中的各式遭遇让他处理伤口的技术颇为纯熟，缝线和灰原哀的相比也算规整，这才顺利瞒了过去。

窃出硬碟里的资料后，托卡伊於他们便没有利用价值了。病毒既是真的也是刻意为之，让人先尝点甜头再把糖果收起来，绝佳的保命方式——可惜这招对侦探搭怪盗的组合没用。

江户川曾尝试取得电脑却被对方三两句堵了回去，当即知道自己永远也不会再看到那份资料了。为避免托卡伊销毁，直接偷过来最保险，而失去价值的敌人，自然是趁早处理掉以防后患。於是黑羽自病榻彻底转醒后只接到这么个消息：工藤新一在他还置身烈火中央时便联络好公安，将对方安排得明明白白送上路了。

这男人的人际网真可怕。

和眼前这位小小姐凑在一起，简直是两个莫得感情的杀手！

你看了什么奇怪的东西？灰原哀瞥他一眼。

-

“召集所有人。我明晚会再带那个小孩来，这次绝不能放走他。”托卡伊此刻正在港区的铁皮屋里，面色阴沉，错失绝佳机会令他语气中满是难掩的慍怒。“再给我一把枪。”

“这里。”

“托卡伊，上次到底怎么回事，你不是去拖住那个臭小鬼的吗？”

“我的身份可能曝光了。”托卡伊掂量著新到手的武器，接过旁人递上的弹匣，“明天很可能是最後一次机会。”

“哈？你在搞什么鬼，区区一个小孩都摆不平。”黑衣人从喉间溢出闷笑，轻飘飘地嘲讽。托卡伊不温不火瞥他一眼，没说话。

时间流逝得很快，等到托卡伊带着江户川柯南的身影再一次出现时，夜幕早已再度笼罩下来。

两人缓缓陷入组织的包围圈中，被数十把枪口对準时江户川脸上不可置信的神情有著十足的欺骗性，没有人发现托卡伊皮下早已换了人——简直是送上门来的机会，托卡伊有著黑羽快斗的面庞，黑羽自然也与托卡伊极为神似。又是一次不需要易容的伪装。

“喂，你什么意思？！”江户川继承了母亲的演技，满眼惊怒地望着黑羽，对方正颇有閒情逸致地整理方才虏人时弄乱的衣服，末了抬眼笑道：“我是托卡伊，不是什么黑羽快斗。

“不要相信小偷。”

这是侦探被敲晕前听见的最後一句话。

指派完通知总部与监视的任务后，黑衣人变分散开来各自前往自己的岗位。托卡伊环视半圈后眼神暗了暗，跟上了其中一人，随着他的脚步走到一条较为隐蔽的走廊。这里离据点核心很近了，加上隔音效果极好的建材，他甚至聽不见此刻本该出港的货轮。

鸟饲——是那傢伙的代号——走到了长廊底端，对着空气划拉几下，竟拉开一道隐形门。

“托卡伊？你来干什么？”

门在背后缓缓阖起，鸟饲放下手中的通讯器诧异地打量著他，同时隐隐将手收到了腰际。

——收到枪袋上。

“通讯室禁止两人以上同时进入。”鸟饲缓道，嗓音如凌迟般，一字一顿唸著法条。

“……”

托卡伊不动声色瞥了眼通讯器，恒静的红色光点昭示著通话尚未接通。

他决定先发制人。

从侦探身上借来的麻醉针虽然是旧版，却不妨碍它良好的效能。皮肤被针尖带起一阵热度，与此一同并发的是闭塞在消音管中的闷响。

“你是谁？黑羽快斗？”

鸟饲匆忙退后一步拉开两人的距离，嵌於壁内的通讯室本就狭小，这么一退便靠上了墙体。纵然只是擦过皮肤，药物仍不容阻挡地在皮下血管中窜动，扩散、侵入细胞。他咬了咬牙一枪打碎通讯器便将它扔下，合金弹头暴冲穿过塑胶外壳留下焦黑的一圈发着臭，指示灯尚未挣扎便熄灭下去。

……

真衰……

江户川用他尚未恢復的视力瞪着光秃秃的地板，没有参照物告诉他究竟走了多远。后脑勺还在作痛，组织似乎钟爱给人餵药和棍子，一年过去也没能发展出较为优雅的方式。

——这绝非表示他更欣赏建立於美感之上的犯罪。

不知是偶尔顾及现实而省钱还是为了营造标準地下组织的氛围，整条廊道光线並不明朗，尽头的门缝反倒透出薄光，亮堂起来。他没有半分挣动地被拎着后颈扔进去，姿势改变的过程中才意识到手腕上两侧相连的圆环。

喀拉，喀拉。

是手铐。侦探心中升起一股奇异的感受，没想到有一天这东西也会用在自己身上。

直到黑衣人在铁门外侧站定，江户川才悄悄睁开眼，还没来得及打量下环境，就聽见外头又来了其他人。他屏起呼吸，试图从细碎的交谈声中提取一点资讯。

“……有臥底混进来，通讯器坏了。得找其他和总部联络的方式。”

彷彿兜头浇下一盆冷水，江户川无声睁大眼睛，感觉此刻连奔湧的血液都冰凉。对方还说了什么早已聽不到，他满心都是那不敢思量的可能性。

……黑羽被发现了？

事情已经完全偏离计划。侦探缓缓坐起身，黑衣人们似乎因为这场意外而乱了阵脚，逐渐远离的脚步声昭示著外面现在空无一人的事实。他急迫地需要确认黑羽的状况，同时又心繫方才聽见的只言片语。

——有其他方式通往组织的核心。

那会是什么？

他艰难地嚥了口唾沫，好似把不安地狂跳的心脏也压回去。

喀拉，喀拉。

江户川猛地抬头，他没有动，这不是手铐的声音。

是钥匙。

铁门被推开，侦探眼中映出了来人的轮廓，竟然是托卡伊。

“你……”

“嘘。”黑羽快斗压低了音量，他的声音里藏着一丝不自然的颤音，又立刻被抑制下去。“通讯器被另一个人毁掉了，抱歉。警方十分钟内就会包围这里，我们先出去。”

他解开了手铐，后知后觉补上一句：“我还没有曝露。”

“……別吓我啊。”江户川跟随黑羽起身，终于聽见最想知道的讯息，这才让他安下心来。

被称为臥底的，是在通讯室被黑羽放倒的鸟饲。这个人在据点的地位仅次托卡伊，随时有可能造反，早已动了杀心，如此一来也是解决了一颗未爆弹。过程其实相当顺利，说辞是鸟饲不願意让工藤新一被抓，所以先行一步对通讯器下手，破坏通讯器的子弹出自他的配枪便证明了这一点。

“他们似乎有別的办法联络总部，你有聽说吗？”

黑羽顿下正要迈开的脚步，他低头看著侦探，半晌无奈地笑：“我知道了。”

“等等，我不是让你——”

“我是托卡伊啊，我去。”黑羽指著自己的脸道。藉著这层身份做什么都方便，他确实是最佳人选。

江户川闻言不说话了。他伸出双手，黑羽将手铐重新扣了上去。这种感觉颇为怪异。一个怪盗，却铐住了一个侦探。但此刻两人都没什么心思打趣。如果黑羽还要藉托卡伊身份活动，那江户川就不能离开这里，否则会给他招致怀疑。

“如果警方来了，我还没回来，就別等我。”黑羽将钥匙塞进侦探掌心，正打算在他衣服内侧也放把枪，没想到衣襬却突然被对方扯住。

“別勉强自己。”

江户川认真地望进他的眼睛，在浓重的墨色伪装之下捕捉到如海的湛蓝。

-

警方抵达后很快掌控了局面，等到黑衣人们震惊地发现多数武器都被动过手脚时早已来不及，只能束手就擒。笛声响彻，警灯点亮了东京湾沿岸，将夜色下的海面都打亮，足以望见粼粼波光。

计划其实颇为简单，利用托卡伊在据点的地位发下命令，假意将江户川送进据点，作为藉口召集所有人再让警方一网打尽。封锁了所有洩漏消息的嘴，从此再无后顾之忧。

理由是绑架未成年还是持有非法武器都不重要了，侦探一口揽下和警察周旋的任务，黑羽快斗只需要等到警笛的尖鸣散去，再乘阿笠博士的车离开。

毕竟他重头到尾都不应出现，而是该在医院百无聊赖欣赏天花板等护士来打止痛药——他现在就挺需要的。说也奇怪，黑羽明明以各种形式被动或主动地参与了整件事，却好似不曾存在一般，即使剥离出去也不会造成任何漏洞。他是阿笠博士，是托卡伊，却又並非如此。

黑羽闪身躲进了港口集装箱之间的窄缝，红蓝交错的光四处扫射，某一瞬间照亮了如墨般的瞳仁，那是托卡伊真正的瞳色。该说幸运吗，他甚至不需要担心易容潜入被怀疑，因为托卡伊从脸庞到发尾翘起的弧度都跟自己一样。

他伸手摘下那两片薄膜，终于有了回到原身的实感，除了变装成工藤新一，他还不曾在任务中使用黑羽快斗的脸。新鲜、刺激，但永远不想再尝试。

已经习惯了人皮面具附著於脸上的感觉，像种庇护，更能带来安全感。

未癒的旧伤与新添上的伤处折磨著感官，晚风拂来海水咸凉的气息，恍惚间好似曾经身处异国的场景。

他靠坐在地，缓缓阖上了眼。

夜色将笔录推迟到明天，他们才得以顺利在雨点砸下前回到车内。云层沉甸甸地笼罩下来，一路无话，除了车辆行进的白噪音外只剩雨刷规律的摩擦声，将朦胧了前路的雨渍尽数扫去。

睏意上湧，颠簸的车身便是最有力的安眠药。阿笠博士抬眼，在后照镜里瞥见熟悉的纯白披风罩著一大一小两个人，江户川向他无声示意著“嘘”，又在下一次布料滑落时将它拉回黑羽身上盖好。

阿笠眨了眨眼，还是将疑惑嚥回肚子里。

新一和怪盗基德关系这么好吗？

黑羽快斗再次睁眼时已经回到熟悉的宅院，入目是一片漆黑，窗外也同样不见一丝光亮。他循著呼吸声找去，看见了趴在床边的侦探。呆毛在黑暗中生机勃勃，黑羽刚碰上去，江户川就抬起了头。

“……名侦探，你没睡啊。”

“嗯。你怎么样？”

“好得很。”黑羽笑道，“不过，一无所获呢。”

侦探明白他说的是组织的资料，一句话卡在喉咙不上不下，最终还是被他嚥下去。

“別在意那个了，没事就好。”

说什么一无所获，我不是得到你了吗。

终于重新回到平稳而暗流湧动的生活，黑羽很庆幸地发现他家并没有被搬空，鸽子们也健康得一如既往，只是长时间没见到主人，全都往他身上飞去，试图争抢到一个位置。

江户川又一次把黑羽拉去Tai-Parfait点一份经典的双重草莓，巧克力淋在明艷饱满的红色莓果上闪闪发光，递到黑羽眼前时却让他吓得连连後退三步。

还是怕鱼的。

侦探满足地笑起来，果然没有记错怪盗的喜好，怎么可能记错。他举着那晶亮可爱的鲷鱼烧霜淇淋走向黑羽，安慰道：“別怕，又不是真的。”

香甜气味彻底将先前紧绷的心境软化，黑羽快斗鬼使神差地道：“那时就想问你了……名侦探，为什么相信我，主动让我把你铐上又丟在那裡？”

江户川似乎没想到会被这么问，愣了下才开口。

“你不是小偷，是怪盗。”

——————

*柯南用阿缇密斯之泪试探黑羽。因为是足够久远以前的事，並且那次没有闹很大，OVA里宝石主人要求不通知警方私底下解决，较不会被调查到真实情况。

贝姐压下了柯南是新一的消息

托卡伊没有任何特殊含义，看看我ID，唸一下tokay，多么亲切。甜酒的一种，不知道是不是真的甜（？）

鸟饲是日本酒，这名字实在太可爱忍不住用了，好随意啊2333


	2. FAKE·番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *背景：窃出硬碟隔天晚上，江户川、灰原、博士等人在商议计划，黑羽因为伤势没参与。

“所以说，让基德再潜进去是最稳妥的办法了。”江户川淡淡道，心不在焉地收拾好资料，显然自己说着都有些唯心。

灰原哀听了不赞同，最终却没说什么。

“这也是迫不得已。”阿笠安慰道，“时间拖得越久就越危险，今晚就先和公安那边接洽吧，不能再让组织成员待在身边。”

“他也受了伤，暂时还不会找麻烦。”江户川揉了揉眼睛，计划经过几个小时琢磨，无数次推翻与妥协才终于拟定下来，这才后知后觉感到疲倦：“我会负责联络好公安，明天一早事务所那边就安全了。你们早点休息。”

看他起身，阿笠疑惑道：“你去哪？”

“我要把结果告诉基德啊。”江户川满脸的理所当然，抬腿就走。

老人与女孩无言对视，皆是叹了口气。“新一真是全心投入一件事就忘了时间呢。”

“他根本没有时间概念吧。”灰原道，瞥了眼墙上的掛钟，两点多，秒针仍在不断往前迈进。

“这傢伙，遇到小偷先生的事情就兴奋过头了。”

地下室的房间没有对外窗，只在江户川推门而入时洩入一丝冷白色调的光线，入目漆黑一片让他有些意外，这才意识到此刻早已是深夜。

男孩眨了眨眼正想离开，却听见床上的一团黑影翻动几下，似乎是把脸朝向这边，“名侦探。”

“你醒著啊？”他探头进去，对方抬手打开床头灯，昏黄的柔光点亮了面庞。

基德将一隻手枕在脖子下，望向这边。

“睡不着。”

被子集中鼓起一个小山丘。侦探端详著他略为苍白的脸色，对这份说辞不予置评。“作噩梦了吗，你很怕火？”

“魔术师怎么会怕火。”

喉咙里憋出两声轻笑，怪盗往里缩了缩，鬼使神差般拍拍空出的床铺示意小孩爬上来。做完这些连他自己都感到惊奇，太亲暱了，他们不是这种关系。

也许江户川说的没错，他确实被撞傻了。

男孩似乎也诧异著这番举动，趁他愣神的片刻探过额头才鬆了一口气。基德见状，笑骂道：“喂，好没礼貌。”

“还能开玩笑，看来没有烧坏脑子。”

难得这么近距离与不加伪装的怪盗相处，江户川却没有閒心感叹两人过分相似的五官，一边想著是不是有些踰越，一边不由自主开口：“別绷着扑克脸了，反正我也看得出来。”

他放缓语气，不动声色地打量对方藏在被子里的身体，又道：“很难受吗？哪裡不舒服？”

出乎意料的是，基德竟然顺着他的话点点头，小声抱怨：“麻药退了，哪裡都不舒服。”

也许是方才的梦，给了他找个人随便倾诉点什么的慾望。照往例来看，无论自己陷入何种窘境，至少也保持著魔术师的临危不乱——好比崩塌的钟乳洞、遇上暴雷的飞机……

但这漆黑得只有一盏黄光的地下室隔间、仅有两人却绝对安全的避难所，以及面前这副小学生面容，让他想尝试放下一点无伤大雅的防备心。

话说出口侦探便是一征，“谁让你总往刀口上撞。”

“喂喂，这次我什么也没做。”

安静过头了他便想找点话题，正要调侃一句托卡伊是不是真的那么像自己，又想起侦探替他鉴定宝石，肯定是早就认出假货来。

话到嘴边兜兜转转，想问的侦探都用行动解答了，他们之间彷彿不必言语。

“你很会按摩呢。”他轻声道，黑暗里一双笑眼却很明亮，暖光透过江户川指间的缝隙照亮靛青色的虹膜，中和了冷意。小孩软软的手在他额边不轻不重地揉著，也不知道什么手法，但头好像没那么疼了。

“我爸爸在夏威夷教我的。”

“哈哈，”闻言基德笑出声，“调查你的时候就好奇了，夏威夷是什么神奇的地方吗？开飞机、拆炸弹什么的，难道去一次就全部学会了？”

“夏威夷不是重点啦。”江户川也笑了，一直有些紧绷的情绪终于和缓下来，“这么正大光明说调查別人的也只有你了。那当然不是一次学会的，我付出了很多时间。虽然是些零零散散、看起来毫不相干的技能，但是总都有派上用场的时候。”

“为什么教这些，明明你还那么小。”

“你不也是吗，这张炉火纯青的扑克脸，很早就开始练习了吧。”

房间里一时无话，江户川见他突然就没了声音，眼神飘来飘去总觉得浑身不对劲，正想岔开话题，基德道：

“看来我们都被寄予厚望呢。”

老旧留声机发出杂音，衣櫃里挂着一尘不染的复古装扮，永生与死亡。他不信命运，却明白有时人为安排就像所谓命运一般无可撼动。

车祸事故与记忆中的画面掺杂在一起，带他回到那个燃烧的舞台。都说五指连心，母亲冰冷的手他牵过那么多次，寒意入骨但已经不会哭了。

怪盗很早就领教过这身衣服的致命性，争夺潘朵拉的组织会对他开枪，警方也会，而层出不穷的仿冒者乐于往他身上泼脏水，清者自清不适用于这种身份。

极高辨识度的行动方式注定了容易被抹黑利用，包括用来伤害他所珍视的人们。

他如此身负重望，不能倒下。

“你这么晚来，是想告诉我什么事情吗？”基德双眼一闭，再睁开时那些情绪便消散得了无痕迹。他如此乖顺温和的样子，让江户川有些不自在，这就好像——好像两天前那个令侦探心神震颤的夜晚，怪盗在他床边降落，带着满身伤痕、用著陌生的外貌与声音，将他空悬的不安压下去。

所以说，被照顾的感觉真的超——级，让人不爽。

他犹豫再三，还是开口：

“明天一早你得住进事务所对面的黑羽宅，以免托卡伊无端消失会惹人怀疑。撑过这段时间，到了晚上我们会帮助你进入港区的据点，你要扮成他取得组织的枪械，随便一把就行，那是说服警方出动的藉口。然后……”江户川说着皱了皱眉，“你没有意见吗？”

“没有。”

“……然后用他的身份下令，让组织成员尽可能集中，不能有漏网之鱼，这点我们会负责，尽你所能就好。后天我会一起过去，只要我被抓住，他们就会开始和其他据点通讯——我是指，有可能是，”侦探道，“组织核心。”

“目标只在拘捕据点成员，如果还有餘裕……”他语气里的愧疚已经再明显不过，基德替他接了下去：“把握机会掌握组织核心的资讯，对吗？”

“……”

“这份计划很完美。如果有其他更安全的办法，你早就採用了。”

“你受了重伤，前几天还躺在加护病房——”

“降低无关人员的伤亡，在这点上我们的想法是一致的。名侦探，我没有伤到不能配合行动。”

基德抬手取下江户川伪装用的平光眼镜，揉了把小孩的头，把他平顺的头发弄得和自己一样乱。

“交给我吧。”

侦探捏紧拳头，在铃木列车过后，以及这次事件开始之初，那种幾乎掀翻他所有思绪的懊悔、恐惧，现在又全数回到身上。

“交给我吧”四个字，基德轻描淡写得彷彿在谈论天气如何，侦探却听出这短短一句话里暗藏的决心，也明白怪盗正透过自己在看著谁。

果然不一样啊，托卡伊错了，扮演怪盗基德不是一昧的从容而可靠，还有最重要的——那种让侦探忧心如焚，想狠狠揍对方一拳却连立场都没有的任性。

为什么分明由他主导一切，却有种被怪盗牵着走的感觉？

江户川在心裡轻叹一口气，抬手盖上对方的脸，遮住那双蛊惑人心的蓝眼睛。

他真的拿这个人一点办法也没有。

“我把名字丟在你这里了，总要付出点代价拿回来。所以名侦探大可不用自责，就当作各取所需怎么样？”

“哈？你这傢伙还真擅长划清界线。”

所有令侦探难以定夺的选项，怪盗都替他做好了抉择，像是早就知道他会为此两难。江户川牵起对方偏凉的手，轻轻揉著安神助眠的穴位，暖意由指尖送到心口。

他不要这种体贴。

名字落到他手裡，就別想再取回去了。


End file.
